


Le Printemps à Florence

by Melmoth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Firenze | Florence, First Kiss, M/M, POV Will Graham, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une autre façon de voir la scène de la Galerie des Offices. Spoilers épisode 3x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Printemps à Florence

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai découvert [ce très joli fanart](http://sdkay.tumblr.com/post/123819259885/hannibal) en écrivant.

Aucune photo, aucun documentaire, ne permettent d'appréhender un lieu dans toute sa réalité.  
Will n'imaginait pas Florence comme ça. Le calme de son centre-ville presque piéton, la fraicheur qui montait de l'Arno, les façades qui s'enflammaient aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant...Il était entré dans un autre monde, un lieu où Hannibal et ses goûts toujours si recherchés ne paraissaient plus si déplacés. Florence lui correspondait mieux que Baltimore. Il semblait appartenir à ces murs anciens, témoins d'un passé tourmenté.

En traversant la Piazza della Signoria, Will avait marché par inadvertance sur la plaque commémorant les tortures endurées par Savonarole...il ne voulait pas penser au bûcher, pas maintenant. Ignorant la silhouette presque menaçante du Palazzo Vecchio, il s'était hâté vers le côté de la place pour entrer dans la Galerie des Offices, juste avant sa fermeture au public. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas un cordon de police tout autour du bâtiment, pourquoi il était si simple d'acheter son ticket et de franchir la sécurité comme le plus commun des touristes.

Il avait parcouru les couloirs de ce musée, l'un des plus beaux du monde, sans en profiter. Il avait ignoré le parcours conseillé pour se diriger directement vers la section qui abritait les œuvres les plus célèbres.

Le Printemps de Botticelli trônait en maître dans une des salles. Quelque part, il n'espérait pas vraiment trouver Hannibal assis sur le banc qui lui faisait face.  
Même si l'expression relevait d'un pur effet de style, il le savait, il lui sembla sentir son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant la courbe de son dos, la coupe de ses vêtements. Il portait une tenue plus détendue que celles auxquelles il l'avait habitué. Ses cheveux, qui tombaient sur son front, le faisaient paraître plus jeune.  
C'était presque irréel.   
Les derniers pas qu'il fit pour réduire la distance entre eux lui parurent interminables. La douleur s'était réveillée dans son ventre comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Hannibal ne sursauta pas quand il prit place à côté de lui. Il ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise. Il lui avait laissé de l'espace sur le banc, comme s'il attendait sa visite.  
Will ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir surpris, flatté, inquiet...Il préférait ignorer les sensations confuses qui brouillaient le fil de ses pensées. Il avait traversé toutes les étapes en quelques semaines. Frustration, colère, dégoût, tristesse...autant de sentiments qu'il avait accueillis, éprouvés, analysés, avant de les laisser repartir.  
Malgré la fatigue et les élans douloureux qui ne le quittaient pas, il savait qu'il aurait dû hurler, mais il jouait une partie d'échecs qui demandait du calme, du contrôle. Il plaçait ses pions avec prudence en attendant de porter le coup décisif.

Le léger sourire qui effleurait les lèvres d'Hannibal lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas le seul à jouer. Il avait du mal à convaincre l'air de remplir ses poumons.

La lumière de la pièce était conçue pour mettre en valeur l'oeuvre de Botticelli et ses teintes si fragiles. Elle donnait aux blessures infligées par Jack à Hannibal une couleur particulière, plus sombre qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Ils portaient leurs stigmates sur le côté opposé de leurs visages. Il avait, encore une fois, l'impression étrange de regarder dans un miroir.

Pour essayer de chasser cette sensation, il laissa son regard couler sur le dessin sur lequel Hannibal travaillait. Il réussit à saisir quelques détails avant qu'il ne referme son carnet. Ses boucles négligées, son profil, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Hannibal l'avait transformé, à la pointe de son crayon, en quelque divinité grecque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il osait les comparaisons avec la mythologie et la littérature antique. Il s'était vu identifié à Patrocle, sans oser souligner que celui-ci n'était pas seulement l'ami ou le frère d'Achille. Il était l'amant fidèle dont la mort avait brisé le cœur du héros et précipité la chute de Troie. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça...Il n'était pas sûr de l'être aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Assis aux côtés de celui qui avait joué avec sa vie et détruit tant d'autres, il se sentait étrangement soulagé. Sa traque touchait à sa fin. Le reste n'était que détails, des mots, une conversation qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi familière, plus superficielle que celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. C'était étrange, tellement déplacé. Il aurait dû sortir une paire de menottes qu'il n'avait pas et prononcer la sentence officielle. "Vous avez le droit de garder le..."

Il préférait laisser le silence s'installer plutôt que l'imposer.

Leur temps était compté. Ils allaient devoir quitter le musée qui commençait à se vider et à retrouver sa tranquillité.

Il plissa les paupières, les ferma un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Hannibal était toujours là. Ce n'était pas une illusion, un jeu pervers de son imagination. Sa main se crispa sur le revêtement de la banquette, il aurait voulu pouvoir y enfoncer ses ongles. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le tableau qu'il voyait pour la première fois en vrai. Les reproductions étaient pâles en comparaison. Il pouvait contempler tous les détails, admirer les coups de pinceaux, essayer de déchiffrer les symboles. S'il restait malgré tout sur ses gardes, il faisait attention à ne pas le montrer.

Il ne sursauta pas quand il sentit les doigts d'Hannibal effleurer sa joue blessée, s'attarder sur sa mâchoire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, il l'avait laissé avec un sourire qui lui faisait toujours mal. Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait le couteau. Il pouvait sentir sa présence dans sa poche. Il serrait facile de s'en saisir et il savait où frapper pour mettre un terme définitif à ce jeu de chat et de souris où il n'était plus très sûr de savoir qui était qui.

Rien ne le retenait, à part le pouce d'Hannibal qui glissait de sa joue à sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tremble, pas maintenant. Hannibal était si proche qu'il sentait la chaleur de son souffle. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il avait souvent refusé d'y penser.

Il avait le temps de refuser, de se dégager et, pourtant, il resta immobile, comme paralysé, alors que le visage d'Hannibal se rapprochait et que ses lèvres venaient se poser sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait plus de masques, plus de non-dits entre eux. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce qu'ils étaient. Will pouvait ouvrir la bouche, laisser la langue d'Hannibal glisser entre ses lèvres, l'autoriser à le goûter. Il se demandait vaguement quel mélange de saveurs composait sa salive. Il se concentrait sur des détails pour ne pas avoir à analyser les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Les lèvres d'Hannibal bougeaient contre les siennes. Il aurait pu refermer ses dents sur elles, arracher la peau, faire couler son sang...

Il restait passif, incapable de réagir, malgré son rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait. S'il s'agissait d'un baiser de la mort, c'était trop intime, trop sensuel. Ils devaient former un bien étrange tableau, deux écorchés essayant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Hannibal enfonça sa langue plus profondément, imitant un mouvement qui poussa Will à glisser sa main dans sa poche et à saisir le manche du couteau qu'elle dissimulait. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, avant que ses dernières défenses ne tombent et qu'il ne sente sur sa nuque le souffle chaud du wendigo...à moins que ce ne soit juste les doigts d'Hannibal glissant le long de ses vertèbres. Il ne savait plus...

Les contours de son esprit devenaient flous, tandis qu'il ouvrait un peu plus la bouche et étouffait un gémissement.


End file.
